


Taking Note

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An utterly nonsensical bit about poor Fraulein Grosebustenholster. You must understand music to a small degree in order to get the awful pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Note

Although only twenty-five years old, Eva Grosebustenholster had been teaching music—piano, violin, voice—to students of all ages and both genders for quite some time, and was wise to their ways. She knew when they had practiced or when they had not; whether or not they were really "sick"; if they wanted to learn or if their parents wanted them to. And she knew, also, the teenage boys. Ah, those teenage boys…

All the women in Eva's family had been rather well-endowed, and she was no exception. Attending an all-female school, she had not been truly made aware of how her body seemed to affect men until she went to university, at which she met quite a few men, all of whom seemed incapable of looking her straight in the eye. They also seemed to brush past her  _very_  closely, and soon enough she realized why.

She graduated, in time, and began a successful career as a music teacher: she was talented and patient and kind and charged reasonably. Her students consisted largely of children and young women, and the occasional man (although if not always for musical reasons, in which cases she promptly resigned). But then she began to get the older boys whose parents wanted them to play an instrument, and there the trouble began. For while the men at least were prudent (most of the time), these untrained boys were not, and she noticed more than one scoot his lower body further under the piano when she moved to correct a hand position.

Which was not to say that they did not enjoy their lessons—no, they seemed absolutely to  _love_  her. Eva knew why, but she let boys be boys, until a few too many of them began "accidentally" brushing a head or elbow against her chest, or calling her to lean forward a bit more to show them this particular piece, or to read a bit of music—was that a B sharp or a B smudge?

And so it was that when Eva gave lessons to the adolescent boys she did her best to teach only simple pieces, in C major.

She didn't want any more accidentals.


End file.
